El lenguaje de las flores: Acanto: Arte
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Parte de mi serie "El lenguaje de las flores" Zach Mitchell no es un genio como su hermanito, eso es lo que todos piensan, nadie imagina que Zach pueda ser un genio en su propia regla.


**Esto va a tener dos capítulos a diferencia del resto de los fics de el lenguaje de las flores, solo porque quiero escribir a esos dos siendo un par de idiotas domésticos en NY.**

 **Espero que a alguien le guste (Sinceramente espero que alguien lo lea, tengo esta cosa por escribir en raros fandoms)**

* * *

Gray no sabe esto (y Zach realmente debería decírselo) pero él no es la razón por la que sus padres se están divorciando, Zach sabe que es su culpa. Porque sus padres no empezaron a pelear hasta que él les trajo su primer novio a la casa, hasta que Zach les entregó su primera boleta de notas con una D en matemáticas y hasta que Zach llegó a casa con una novia porque "No mamá, no soy gay, soy bisexual, hay una diferencia" y "No papá, no estoy curado, Sarah es una gran chica y Alex y yo tuvimos problemas esto no quiere decir que solo me gusten las chicas"

Gray no sabe esto (y Zach jamás se lo va a decir, porque él es un hermano mayor más que nada en el mundo y después del incidente en mundo jurasico esa compulsión de proteger a su hermano aun no se ha disipado del todo) pero sus padres tienen un fondo de dinero en el banco preparado para la universidad de Gray (porque Gray es un genio y ellos saben que el chico llegará lejos algún día) pero no tienen dinero guardado para Zach. Porque Zach apenas salió de su año de senior y es que Zach no es un genio y ni siquiera puede pasar sus pruebas de química sin ayuda de un tutor.

Sus padres no saben esto (y Zach no está seguro de que ellos merezcan saberlo porque fue su tía Claire quien le envió su Stradivarius por correo cuando cumplió nueve años y fue ella quien le pagó un tutor que apareció en su puerta un día después) Pero Zach consiguió un puesto para una audición en Julliard, una audición que recibe solo una persona en un millón y a la que Zach fue aun cuando todavía le temblaban las manos después de su odisea prehistórica.

Nadie sabe esto (y Zach jamás se lo dirá a nadie) Pero él lloró cuando recibió su primera carta diciendo que él (Zach, el chico que era atractivo pero no lo suficiente y medianamente listo pero no tan listo como su hermano pequeño) él era un finalista. Él lloró hasta que no le quedaron lagrimas, siempre asegurándose de que nadie pudiera oírlo, porque no necesitaba que nadie lo escuchara. Solo unos meses más y él podía marcharse a Nueva York y jamás volver.

Scott sabe esto (hasta cierto punto, porque él solo sabe lo que vio, pero no sabe la razón ni tampoco se molestó en preguntarle a su hijo) pero cuando Zach recibió su segunda carta diciéndole que tenía un puesto en Julliard y que sus clases comenzaban en Septiembre, él tomó un poco del dinero que tenía guardado para vivir su primer mes en Nueva York hasta que encontrara un trabajo medianamente sustentable y compró una botella de vodka que se tomó hasta poco más de la mitad con un cartón de jugo de piña. Su padre lo encontró tirado en su sofá, borracho y murmurando cosas sin sentido entre risas de éxtasis.

Zach no sabe porque hace esto (y algo en lo más profundo de su mente le dice que es porque él jamás se ha sentido más protegido que con el hombre que los salvó en mundo jurasico) pero una semana antes de empacar sus maletas y comprar un boleto de avión con destino a Manhattan llama a Owen.

Owen ya no tiene mucho que ver con ellos, no después de que todos respondieron todas las respuestas que tenían que responder en esas horribles entrevistas después del incidente y mucho menos después de que su tía se casó con un empresario que le prometía todo lo que el domador de raptors no podía.

"Zach" Suena la voz del hombre, intervenida por la linea de teléfono "Hombre, hace casi un año que no hablamos ¿Cómo has estado?" Pregunta él como si Zach no fuera el sobrino de la chica que le rompió el corazón un poco.

"Me voy a Nueva York" Explica él "Y escuché que te despidieron en California me preguntaba si te gustaría probar suerte en la gran ciudad"

"Nueva York ¿huh?" Suspira él y Zach casi puede imaginarlo sonriendo socarronamente "¿NYU?" Inquiere "¿Columbia?" Pregunta después de un rato. Zach casi quiere abrazarlo, porque nadie jamás le preguntaría eso, nadie jamás ha visto a Zach y lo ha creído capaz de entrar a una reconocida universidad, mucho menos una maldita Ivy League.

"Julliard" Responde él.

"No sabía que te gustaba la música" Es todo lo que dice, no el "Que sorpresa" que le dijo Claire en el teléfono cuando Zach le dio las buenas noticias.

"Desde los nueve años" Contesta a la pregunta "Ya firmé los papeles de loft y no es mucho pero sería mejor tener a alguien con quien compartir la renta ¿sabes?"

"Me encantaría chico" Se ríe Owen en la línea "Pero no sé qué podría hacer en Nueva York"

"Hay un puesto disponible en el zoológico" Comenta él "Con los chitas y no me puedo imaginar a alguien mejor para el puesto"

Hay un silencio en la línea y Zach no sabe que pensar de ello "Hace años que no hago algo completamente impulsivo ¿sabes? No desde que dejé la marina y tomé un barco a isla nublar"

"Mis padres ni siquiera saben que voy a Julliard" Le responde "No sé si quiero que sepan, ellos ni siquiera tenían dinero guardado para mi universidad porque no pensaban que alguna universidad me iba a aceptar, Julliard me dio una beca, tengo dinero guardado para los primeros meses y pienso buscar un trabajo tan pronto como llegue pero más allá de eso no tengo un plan"

"Podemos tomar el avión juntos" Sugiere Owen y Zach imagina que eso es un sí "No me imagino a nadie mejor para comenzar una nueva aventura en Nueva York que con el chico con quien luché contra un grupo de dinosaurios psicópatas"

"¿Eso es un sí?" Pregunta, solo para asegurarse.

"Eso es un, prepara tus maletas nos vamos a Nueva York"

Zach nunca le ha dicho esto a nadie (Gray se reiría de él y se comportaría como un niño acerca de esto y sus padres lo mirarían como una decepción y un gasto de espacio otra vez. Su tía jamás lo vería de la misma forma y Owen probablemente lo golpearía) Pero Zach siempre se ha sentido más que un poco atraído a Owen.


End file.
